Tekeshi And The Missing Headband
by Tekeshi-sama
Summary: this is a story i wrote, it's about a guy named tekeshi and his partners Arashi Nadachi and Watashi
1. Chapter 1

_**Tekeshi And The Missing Headband**_

In the year 2006, a young 12 year-old boy named **_Tekeshi_** got his _headband _symbolizing that he is an official ninja.

"I can't believe I'm finally a ninja!" he said to himself, "I wonder what my squad will be like, and what about these missions."

He went to the academy the next day when his sensei, _Orioke-sama,_ announced that he, **Nadachi**, And **_Arashi _**where in a squad with their sensei, Watashi nii-san

"**_Watashi nii-san,_**" Tekeshi said smiling, "I'm Glad you're my sensei."

"I'm glad I'm your sensei too," Watachi said smiling slightly, "I'll help you get your sharingan active."

"Tekeshi," Nadachi said, "You get all the attention, like always. Watashi-sensei needs to help me too!"

"Yeah whatever," Watashi Said a Little Annoyed, "Lets go get a mission"


	2. Chapter 2

At the town hall, Watashi, Tekeshi, Nadachi, and Arashi received

their first mission.

"Ahh Watashi and his new squad, here to claim their first mission I see." Said the hokage calmly " Well I wish you all good luck. Your first mission is going to be a D-Ranked mission, you will be gardeners"

They arrived at the girls house, picked a few weeds, planted some seeds, watered their seeds, and were on their way to have a hardy lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to train, team!" Watashi-sensei said encouragingly, "Tekeshi, you train with me. Nadachi, you train with Arashi."

"Man," Nadachi said while hurling shuriken at Arashi "Tekeshi gets all the attention!"

"You're doing great!" Watashi said encouragingly. "You really have the Uchiha spirit!"

"You're moves are becoming more clear to me sensei," Tekeshi said after a while, "My sharingan is becoming active! I can do this!"

Tekeshi's eyes were spinning like crazy. They turned dark red with two swirls in them. He copied Watashi's moves and perfecting them as he used them.

"I'm getting the hang of this Sharingan, sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Good!" Watashi said cheerfully, now try copying this!!!"

Watashi performed five special hand seals.

"RAIKIRI!!!!" Watashi shouted, a huge lightning ball formed in his hand.

"Here I come!!!" Tekeshi shouted as he charged at Watashi, "RAIKIRI!!!!

They both slamed their palms into each other's. They both flew back and hit a tree.

"Oh my gosh!" Nadachi shouted as he saw the guys hit the tree with extreme force.

They both got back to their feet, sort of shivering.

You okay, sensei?" Tekeshi said calmly."

"Yeah," watashi said Calmly, "You actually copied my jutsu, wow!"

They continued training, as hard as always.

"Wow Tekeshi" Watashi exclaimed, "You are making excellent progress! Lets go check up on those slackers, Nadachi and Arashi, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah," Tekeshi said "Lets check up on those slackers, I'm sure they're lounging around, like always."

As they were walking to the area that Nadachi and Arashi were training, they noticed something concealed in a tree.

"Hmm," Tekeshi said, "You go check up on them sensei, I'll go see what's in that tree."

"Darn!" Watashi exclaimed "I wanted to go look in the tree, but whatever.

Tekeshi Jumped into the tree and looked around.

"I didn't think that you'd find me Tekeshi,"said an unknown voice, "But, Watashi did train you well, I guess."

"Who are you?!" Tekeshi yelled at the pale figure "I'll kill you, whoever you are!!!"

"I am Orochimaru!" The figure yelled back to Tekeshi "and you won't be killing me very soon young one. I will take you as my new dream container!!!"

"And why exactly would you want me?!" Tekeshi asked with rage.

"Because... umm... you know, I haven't really thought of that yet... I never expected to get this far..." Orochimaru said rubbing his pale chin, "Either way, I will get you to come one way or another!"

"You better be prepared for a fight then!" Tekeshi exclaimed as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear and come to the rescue, "Here I come!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tekeshi leaped into the air, planning to either beat him or escape in one piece. But to him, the name 'Orochimaru' sort of rang a bell. But who is that guy from?

"You cannot beat me Tekeshi-kun!" Orochimaru exclaimed, "Because I am one of the three legendary sannin!!"

"A SANNIN?!" Tekeshi gasped, "I CAN'T BEAT A SANNIN! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"Alright," Tekeshi thought, "I have to find a way to escape and find Watashi-sensei!"

Tekeshi formed hand seals, there was a poof, some smoke, and he was gone.

"Man," Nadachi and Arashi both said frowning, "I though this would be easier..."

A loud crack sounded, and there Tekeshi stood, gaping for breath.

"Man," Tekeshi said in total shock, "I thought I was a gonner!"

"What happened to you?" Nadachi said with a sudden smirk on his face, "Did a little puppy attack you?"

"It wasn't a dog you fool!" Tekeshi yelled, "It was some guy named 'Orochimaru,' he attacked me saying he was a Sannin and I was is dream container... it scared me to death!"

"Wow," Nadachi said annoyed, "you're so gullible!"


End file.
